


CA-爱欲

by Booooom



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, 腿交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: “亚兹拉斐尔，你如何看待爱。”“你认为性欲是爱吗”





	CA-爱欲

亲吻从额头开始，一路向下，以探索者的姿态开拓一片未触及的新大陆，至鼻尖，唇瓣，脖颈，锁骨，胸口，柔软的小腹，胯骨，一路向下。直到被布料一直掩埋的某片隐秘之地，急切探寻的温柔乡般诱惑着他，伴随着曾经长达六千年掩埋的悸动。

 

克劳利的指尖抵在对方的裤子上，停顿了一会，最终解开并轻轻下拉了。

 

然后他看到了亚兹拉斐尔光滑洁白，平坦无余的下体。对，天使没有性别，自然也没有性器官，他垂眸看着天使双腿之间空荡荡的景象一时语塞，手顺着他两腿之间的柔软肉蹭了过去“认真的？天使，难道不能找来一个有性别的身体吗？”

 

“但是那会…相当麻烦。”

 

“你以前都这么过来的吗？”

 

“我没有这方面的需求……”

 

克劳利的手蹭过对方柔软，可人的小腹。俯下身子去亲吻，光滑肌肤下的触感恍惚间让他真的以为自己在享受什么盛宴，他几乎感受到体内的欲望和血脉喷张，甚至想张开口——他咬下去时就会咬破皮肤，碰到白花花的脂肪层，混着血液还有肌肉组织，这个奇妙的，来自上帝制造的躯体远比他想象中的美好千倍，万倍。就像野兽对于猎物产生的先天欲望，一种饥饿与迫切感逼近的恍惚感。

 

亚兹拉斐尔的脸因为羞愧而变得通红，他抬起手半遮着脸，企图躲避对方的视线。

 

几个小时之前他们还不是这样。

 

只是世界末日过后平凡过头的一天，平凡无趣尝不出什么特别味道的日子。克劳利一如既往听着摇滚乐并开着宾利一路狂飙来到了亚兹拉斐尔的门前，一如既往没有敲门，瞥了眼他写的混乱至极的营业时间并直接进入他的书店。喝了点酒，吃了点甜得发腻的曲奇。

 

酒精融入血液顺着血管流入大脑，它麻痹神经，让他们几乎醉得不成样子，打着哈哈瘫在沙发上开始看晚七点的肥皂剧。屏幕内身材高挑的男性望着他有着漂亮金色卷发的女朋友，在满天繁星宁静的夜里单膝跪地向她求婚。

 

然后克劳利突然没头没脑地说了一句。拉斐尔，你怎么看待爱？

 

没人会意识到话题会忘这方面靠拢。亚兹拉斐尔一瞬间觉得酒醒了大半，就好像恶魔嘴里吐出爱的字眼与世界末日无异。克劳利向来痛恨这些有关于美好，幸福，洋溢着温暖的字眼，尤其是善良。也许其中也包括爱。“就像上帝对人类的博爱，灵魂与灵魂间的情爱。是一种心情，一种…感觉。”

 

“那性呢。”克劳利问

 

“什么。”

 

“你觉得性是爱吗。”

 

再之后，他们开始了一番争论，再之后就是躺在沙发上，莫名其妙地开始接吻。

 

就像现在。

 

酒精下的思绪如同杯中飞升的气泡一样缓缓升起消散，情欲之事，亚兹拉斐尔也不太清楚这其中是欲占得多，还是情更多。但终究还是欲，这个字眼向来不适合天使，让人想到贪得无厌，肮脏的像是随暗而生，泥潭里被污浊沾染的洁白翅羽。可他甚至不明白，接吻的“想法”究竟从何而出，驱使并推动他更进一步，去回应对方柔软的唇，与他炽热的呼吸揉杂交融，直到热流包裹住他泛着水光的薄唇。对方的手则仍旧顺着他的腿根，指腹摩擦着他跨间光滑，羊脂般白皙的皮肤。这个吻过于温热，近乎灼伤。他不知道恶魔的触碰也会带着点滚烫的触感，即使以极轻地力度缓缓摩挲都使他激起一阵战栗，痒得不行，还有下意识想躲避，逃离的想法。他几乎立刻绝望的意识到，克劳利恐怕是对的。

 

晚风顺着敞开的窗吹了进来，和着一丝料峭春风的纳凉感，他抬起头，昏暗灯光柔和了克劳利脸庞的弧度，占据他眼睛的金与蛇的竖瞳正注视着他。

 

 

 

 

“我觉得性并非爱，爱情是灵魂间的共鸣。性是……欲。”亚兹拉斐尔说，他们隔着一张桌子同侧而坐，天使将手中的酒瓶摇摇晃晃地放到一旁的桌子上，转过头对上了恶魔鎏金色的双眸。

 

克劳利坐在一旁，挑了挑眉。“欲就不是爱吗。”

 

“那通常会让人变得不理智，是……是不好的！某种意义上。”

 

“亚兹拉斐尔，天使也不可能无欲无求，善欲，口腹之欲，甚至想要杀死什么人，也是……欲望。谁能说欲都是绝对的恶”

 

“可性欲不一样，如果，我是说，如果，你想去做……和某人度过一个美好的夜晚，你可以不需要情感方面的爱。”

 

“可你爱一个人的时候就会有欲，他们相辅相成！无法分离。”恶魔说，然后他突然也将酒水放在了桌子上，玻璃与木相触发出一阵闷响。“我会说服你的。”

 

 

 

“天使，别走神。”

 

亚兹拉斐尔的思绪被对方略带不满情绪的话语拉了回来。克劳利把天使抱起放在一旁的桌子上，然后他的双腿被对方直接抬了起来，待宰羔羊般被褪下了裤子，拖沓着挂在小腿上。克劳利身上还带着些许酒香，他隔着布料的性器已经勃起，正贴着天使腿上的软肉，这的确很让人害羞，天使脸上的红蔓延到脖颈，尤其是耳朵，眼神几乎带着好奇盯着对方已经鼓起的裤裆，但却因羞耻立刻移开这种过于直接，暴露的视线，在下一刻又无法抑制地贴了上去。这是他完全没有触及过的一片领域，性，听上去神圣又淫秽。新生命由此诞生，有人也为此沉沦，迷失在欲望的狂潮里。

 

他看着克劳利用他的修长的手捏着拉链，随着清脆声响缓慢的，轻轻地下拉。

 

天使一瞬间觉得喉咙发干，随着喉结滚动，咽了咽唾液。

 

“我没有性器官，我们如何做爱？克劳利……停下吧。”

 

“做爱又不是只有一种方式，天使，你真狭隘。”他笑着说，等他的性器暴露在外后，克劳利往前挪了挪，阴茎摩擦过天使的腿根，挤开他软肉逐渐推进，蹭过他光滑的，本应放着睾丸位置的皮肤。这是艰涩又奇特的，皮肤在摩擦之下发涩。这不是直接进入，也没有快感可言，更像是天使的友好施舍，但亚兹拉斐尔还是感受到一股近乎灼烧的羞耻，甚至脸颊发烫，他愿意把这些乱七八糟的原由推给酒水，没错，他是在酒精的推搡下走上了这样一条路，是冲动和不理智的结果，即使他现在原本清醒异常，他也在心底说服了自己——我醉了。

 

克劳利打了个响指，一股黏腻，滑润的纳凉液体瞬间布满了他的两腿之间，天使吓了一跳“这是什——”

 

下一刻他迎来了一个强烈，有力的顶弄，几乎把他钉在桌子上，洞穿这幅躯体，桌子发出一阵压抑的闷响，亚兹拉斐尔为之一颤，肉体摩擦，克劳利的双手抬起对方的腰。

 

“把腿加紧，天使”

 

恶魔说。

 

就如同真实的性交一般，黏腻的，女性分泌的顺滑液体交合般的声响随着对方的动作散在空气中，敲击着耳膜，他从来不知道性可以是以这种方式进行的，他好像被迫受人羞辱的处女一般扒光，毫无保留地将躯体展现在对方面前，半个身体步入泥潭，剩下的也许仍在光明之中，但显然已经变质了，他的心脏如果插上翅膀恐怕早就冲破这躯壳飞走。他简直紧张得不行，心脏跳得飞快，过近的距离下，恐怕恶魔也能听得一清二楚他被他所拨动心弦的声响。

 

他的腰肢被拉扯，臀部扣在了对方的胯骨，恶魔的阴茎在他双腿之间的软肉处进进出出，摩擦着，挤弄着，他大腿内侧，白皙的肉被对方的顶弄撞得变形，腿根发红，每一次，每一次克劳利醒目，突出的胯骨钉在他的圆润挺翘的臀部上时，他宛若真的被插入进体内一般颤栗不止，这种羞耻感几乎灼烧着他的身心，连同灵魂也被下一刻对方狠厉的顶弄而灼穿。他应该感到羞愧，可在甚至没有性欲与快乐的条件下，这种所做却让他感到一股极其温暖的满足感充斥了他的整个内心。

 

“克劳利……这，这不是说服。我们到底在做什么。”

 

回应他的是又一次的撞击，男人贴上的，极其富有侵略性，满含力量的躯体，他曾经有意无意间打量，观察过的，美丽的身体。桌子被他们的动作弄得吱呀作响，桌面的瓶瓶罐罐倒了一地，还有几张毫无意义的信件也一同掉在地面被他们打碎酒瓶上残留的琼浆玉液沾湿。

 

克劳利口中的气流是断断续续，参杂着急不可耐的焦躁。他俯身亲吻了亚兹拉斐尔的额头卷曲的发“做我们想做的事情。”

 

“我们醉了，亚兹拉斐尔。”

 

恶魔以蛊惑人心的，低沉的嗓音说着。

 

“对……我们醉了。”亚兹拉斐尔几乎鬼迷心窍地重复着。可笑的是他们心里都一清二楚——没有人醉了，他们都清醒得不行。

 

欲望与爱的确相辅相成，爱一个人怎么会毫无欲望，就仿佛被推入名为欲的狂潮之中，水沁入你的口，你的眼，你的耳，灌满你的胸腔，每一滴来自这疯狂汹涌河流的水都在你体内撕心裂肺地尖叫——我需要，我想要。那本应薄情之人落在他侧脸，脖颈的吻，那些不应该发生的 ，最贴近性爱的交合都足矣撕裂理智，然后被那些无孔不入的欲望灌满，那么一瞬间，他感受到了彻底的动心。

 

并非丝毫不掺杂欲望，而是沾满了欲望的心动，一种迫切地，焦躁的心情。

 

他柔软的身体弯曲着，腰因克劳利的手而下陷一部分柔软漂亮的肉，像是待宰羊羔般受恶魔侵犯，他没有性器官，光滑的下体可谓最纯洁干净的地域，而此刻却被恶魔的阴茎操弄，软肉被他顶得堆在一起，随着离去时又散开，那些柔软的脂肪在每一次克劳利进入时又欢迎般似的急切贴合他，快感在每一次的接触中，伴随着生理上的极大满足感炸开一般在他的全身各处叫嚣。黏腻的润滑液体在其中保障他畅通无阻，可以尽情地玩弄这双腿。他的鸡巴在摩擦之中已经发麻，天使的腿根也同样如此，但没人拒绝，也没人会因此停下。

 

这柔软，漂亮的身体。这引人犯罪，富有张力的躯体。这上帝的杰作。

 

克劳利为之沉沦的美味盛宴。

 

他侧过头，在天使外侧大腿极轻地咬了一口，柔软的肉立刻为他尖锐的牙让开道路，他还没有刺破，就已经听到亚兹拉斐尔小声抽气，抱怨着疼的声音。

 

最后，克劳利释放在了对方洁白的腿间与小腹上。

 

他们又交换了一个吻。

 

 

 

 

清晨的光顺着窗挤入房间，洒在天使的桌子，酒瓶，以及书上，他们一切都完好无损，一反作业惨状。转过拐角，克劳利还在他的书店，正坐在昨夜他们接过吻的沙发上，无所事事地用手指弹着酒瓶。

 

“我们昨晚都醉了。”天使说

 

“是的，我想我们应该做个约定，忘记那一夜。”

 

“那真是……不能更好了！所以，我们是不是…呃……出去吃个饭？”

 

答案几乎是肯定的，克劳利这次没有拒绝他的邀请。

 

但他没有料到行动会如此不便，腿根还红得透彻，每一次行走，布料摩擦时都会带起一阵隐隐作痛，刺刺麻麻，甚至发痒。而每一次他几乎都立刻能让他想起昨夜的缠绵，湿漉漉的吻，以及模糊的光。想起克劳利的胸膛，他有力的腰身，漂亮，明显的胯骨。

 

“天使”

 

他被对方突如其来的呼喊吓了一跳，几乎慌慌张张红了耳朵。“什么，克劳利……呃，我的意思是，什么事？”

 

“就是一个问题。”他说，侧过头看了看一旁爱情电影的新海报“你怎么看待爱。”

 

他转过头一副难以置信的表情望着对方。然后他看到对方嘴角噙着的笑容。

 

“一种……感觉？”

 

“性呢。”

 

亚兹拉斐尔几乎立刻明白了对方的意思，然后他无法抑制，用颤抖的唇吐出话语。“那不是爱。”

 

然后他看到克劳利一如既往转过头朝他挑了挑眉。

 

“好吧，天使。我会说服你的。”

 

END


End file.
